


Crow's Meadow

by Yunaname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack-ish, M/M, No Angst, University AU, big brother!Koushi, coffee shop AU, dead parents (only mentioned), matured!Kenma, maybe KageHina and TsukkiYama later on, maybe lemon later on, oikawa is a dork, twin!Kenma and Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunaname/pseuds/Yunaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, they were glad that their Koushi cared so much about them, and almost spoiled them rotten since their parents had died about 2 years ago in a car crash. He had taken the custody for both of them since they had been and were still minors. And sure, they were excited about university, especially as Koushi had to drop out to take care of the formalities, as well as to take over their family’s coffee shop - Crows’ Meadow - at the young age of 21 to support them. Just sometimes it seemed their big brother tended to forget that, now, by the age of 19, they would be able to walk on their own the few blocks to Karasuno University. Without the help of his (annoying) old classmate and longtime friend Oikawa Tooru, who also attended there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so it might not be that good. I should also mention that english isn't my mother tongue, therefore it could contain a couple of errors and be a bit hard to read. I liked the idea of Kenma and Akaashi to be twins, so I just had to write about this. This story might get rather long, about 10 chapters maybe, so it will take some time to finish it. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I would be glad of any kind of feedback, so please don't hestitate :D

Koushi Sugawara beamed. With a soft hum on his lips he carefully placed the last pieces of blueberry muffins from the tray beside him inside the display. Being content with his arrangement he stepped a bit back, putting a hand on his hips and glanced around the room. The tables were set and clean, on each one a small bouquet of flowers. The chairs stood neatly beside them. The perfectly arranged fairy lights that were artistically draped on the walls and the ceiling elucidated the room with a warm light, creating a pleasant feeling with the color of the walls. They were held in a light, warm orange, and gave the paintings, mostly of flowers and crows, a certain glow. With a small nod Koushi grabbed the tray and headed behind the counter, starting to brew two cups of coffee – one with a decent amount of milk, and one with milk and a decent amount of sugar. He chuckled a bit while pouring the drinks into big cups, placed them on the tray and took them to the back door. On his way he briefly stuck his head into the staff room where Asahi and Kiyoko were putting on their black and orange working aprons. 

“Kiyoko, Asahi, can I leave the opening up to you? I’m just getting the boys!” he chimed, giving them one of his radiant smiles he is known for. Kiyoko responded with a small nod, while Asahi returned a small smile “Sure, take your time. “

Koushi continued his way, still humming, and opened a door in the back, almost flying up the stairs that lead into his apartment, and put the tray on the kitchen table. He took a quick glance at the clock. It was seven. Enough time left. Shortly after, the table was set for three persons, and a delicious smell of miso soup, fried fish and vegetables filled the air.  
The instant Koushi had arranged all of the food on the table, as well as the rice cooker which he had started beforehand and was now ready, two doors flung open at once in the hallway. The smell of food dragged two boys into the kitchen. They were about the same height. The smaller one of them still a bit sleepy, his long, blonde bleached hair with too visible black roots –which were almost half of his hair- hanging into his face, rubbing with the back of his hand over one of his eyes; the other one a bit broader, with slightly ruffled black hair, stifling a small yawn. Dressed and ready, they sat down at the table in their usual spots, facing each other on the longer sides of the table, and reaching almost immediately for their steaming cups of coffee. Each gave a content sigh after the first sip - their shop’s coffee was just heaven.

“Good morning Kenma, good morning Keiji” he chuckled softly, playfully ruffling through their hair which earned him a small grunt from Kenma, who tucked back some strands behind his ears, revealing several piercings. 

“Good morning... But could you please stop that? We’re not in grade school anymore” he huffed. 

”Good morning. And he’s right”, chided Keiji, only brightening Koushi’s grin.

“Aw, come on, you two. Aren’t you at least a bit exited? Well, I am! Today is your first day of university! I still can’t believe it! I’d love to take you there myself, but as you know I only have Asahi and Kiyoko back down this morning, so I have to lend them a hand. But Tooru will come and pick you up in about half an hour!” he mused while filling their bowls. 

The two boys just let out a small sigh, Kenma suppressing his urge to roll his eyes. Sure, they were glad that their big brother cared so much about them, and almost spoiled them rotten since their parents had died about 2 years ago in a car crash. He had taken the custody for both of them since they had been and were still minors. And sure, they were excited about university, especially as Koushi had to drop out to take care of the formalities, as well as to take over their family’s coffee shop-Crows’ Meadow- at the young age of 21 to support them. Of course they also helped out, as they hadn’t been small kids anymore at the mature age of 17. Just sometimes it seemed their big brother tended to forget that, now, by the age of 19, they would be able to walk on their own the few blocks to Karasuno University. Without the help of his (annoying) old classmate and longtime friend Oikawa Tooru, who also attended there. Particularly since this ‘first day’ was more like an informational day and didn’t contain any lectures. There was a speech in the beginning, and afterwards you could get your schedule and were free to look around the place, on your own or accompanied by some students that especially came in to support the freshmen. It was a tradition at Karasuno, so they could start the real first day tomorrow having at least a bit of a clue where they had to go. Most of the members at clubs there also came in, to attract more members, doing a performace in the afternoon, and giving them a chance to try it out afterwards.

But they kept quiet, only answering “We are excited” and “We know, don’t worry”, because they felt a prick of guilt. Koushi had been working hard for them to enable them to go there, sacrificing so much for their sake. Also because finally they had again a rather soothing atmosphere in their house, which took almost a year after their parents had died to restore, and therefore they wanted their big brother to be happy, even if that meant to deal with the flashiest and most outgoing person they knew. Well, maybe he wasn’t that bad. But they liked to pretend.

Soon wrapped, as usual, in a comfortable silence they enjoyed their breakfast, put their dishes into the sink after they had finished and went to grab their stuff from their room. Koushi quickly wiped down the table, ignoring the dirty dishes for the time being-he had better things to do at the moment. For example putting his adorable, little (yet taller) twin brothers in the hands of his best friend, who would be here any minute to keep an eye on them and show them the facility. Of course he also had to give Tooru a certain talk, as he would always plan something stupid which he would think was funny. But he himself wasn’t really one to talk. Together with Tooru, Koushi had done a lot of shenanigans when they were younger, and he kind of missed these times. But now all that mattered for him was that Keiji and Kenma were safe and content and had all they needed. A small glint of reminiscence flashed through his eyes, but instantly turned into a warm gaze as he saw his brothers coming back, waiting for him at the door to get down to the shop together, almost like a kind of ritual they had developed.

As they entered the shop they were greeted with a delicious scent of coffee and a happy Tooru, who leant against the counter, trying not to get into the way of a few customers that were already here, and seemed to chat eagerly with Asahi. The barista looked a bit flustered, trying to get the orders ready, with a nervous blush and fidgeting a bit uncomfortably at Oikawa’s attempt of conversation. Although Asahi looked like some sort of criminal with his large, muscular statue, his long, dark hair, which he kept tied in a bun, and his beard, he was really shy and had a heart of glass. This was only to Tooru’s delight, so he was always trying to tease him. The outgoing, tall brunet once tried the same with Kiyoko, Koushi’s right hand. But the beautiful woman would just throw her long, black hair back over her shoulder, push her glasses back up, and keep ignoring him, which ended with a sulking Tooru, and Koushi had to cheer him up again by making him his favorite drink: Crows’ Meadow’s toffee latte, with lots of whipped cream. It still was a mystery to Koushi how Tooru didn’t gain weight at all with this lifestyle of his. Apparently always being on the volleyball club since grade school seemed to do the trick. He sighed. Playing volleyball was also something that he missed. But that wasn’t important right now. Grinning his usual angelic smile he approached the model like guy, his brothers right behind him. 

“Tooru, good morning! You’re early, don’t tell me you couldn’t wait anymore for your toffee latte? And stop troubling Asahi, otherwise you won’t get your treat!” he teased his childhood friend, tucking back a strand of soft, silver hair. Almost immediately Tooru spun around, causing Asahi to relax in an instant.

“Well, good morning, my dear Kou-chan, you too Ken-chan and Kei-chan~ What are you talking about, I’m always on point! And I’m not troubling him, I’m making a decent conversation, just so you know!” he replied, pouting near the end.

“Are you even capable of something like that?” Keiji deadpanned, resulting in Kenma to stifle a chuckle as Tooru cried out “Kei-chan, ruuude!”

“And please stop that ‘–chan’, Oikawa-san” he added a bit annoyed. 

“How often do I have to tell you to just call me ‘Tooru’, Kei-chan!” he replied, almost sulking, crossing his arms before his chest, just like a little kid. 

“Maybe as long until you eventually drop the ‘–chan’, Oikawa-san”, Kenma replied dryly, trying to mask his amusement.

“Ken-chan, ruuude!“ Tooru whined, clinging to a chuckling Koushi now, who patted his back lightly. 

“But they do have a point, Tooru.”

“But I say that to everyone I know!” 

“I know, but you also know that Kenma and Keiji don’t like that, so at least try to remember that, ok?” Koushi successfully avoided the (fake) tears that had started to form at the corners of Tooru’s eyes.

“If they call me by my name I would be willing to consider that~” he answered, a bit less pouty. Sighing Koushi glanced to the freshmen who only gave him a small shrug with their shoulders. Signalizing Asahi, who had just finished the last order for now, to make Tooru’s drink, so he could drink it and cheer up on his way to university, he walked to the display. Wrapping up some milk bread (Tooru’s favorite) a blueberry muffin (Keiji’s favorite) and an apple pie inspired one (Kenma’s favorite) and handing them to the boys, alongside the now ready latte Asahi had just handed him, he adds:

“Now, get along, will you, it’s time you get going. Take these as a compensation for coping and enjoy them as a snack when you have some time later on.” Kenma’s eyes began to sparkle and Tooru began to hum again, Keiji just muttering a “thank you”.

“For later, you heard me, Kenma?” Koushi stressed, receiving an absentminded nod from said boy. “And Tooru, don’t try to be funny and do something unnecessary! We both know how that will end”, he reminded, only to get another pout from his friend.

“Why, thank you, but I don’t recall ever having said or done something unnecessary!” Oikawa shot back, taking a sip of his cavities-to-go, which resulted in him smiling again. 

“Well if you say so, Tooru” Koushi mocked him mildly, but Tooru ignored it this time, humming contently.

“Ken-chan, Kei-chan, let’s get going~ I’m going to be the best guide you have ever had! This is going to be really fun~” he chirped, urging Kenma to scrunch his nose and Keiji to massage his temples, letting out a deep sigh. “Will he ever learn” they simultaneously muttered under their breath as they followed Tooru, who almost danced out of the shop, after briefly saying ‘good bye’ to their brother.

“Have fun!” said brother wished, putting on his apron from behind the counter and started to work. The daily morning rush hour was about to begin.


	2. Volleydorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution! Possible OoC-ness!

In all modesty, the rather short walk was a hassle. With every step they got closer to Karasuno University Oikawa’s fan girls increased, leaving Keiji, but especially Kenma, with a bad feeling. While Keiji didn’t really have a problem with people, except of finding them annoying at some times, his twin did. He was shifting uncomfortably, almost mechanically reaching into his pocket to hold onto his PSP, like expecting from it to ease his upcoming anxiety that came with unfamiliar people getting too close into his space. Trying to ignore Tooru and his rant about how many cool things, and mostly people, Karasuno had to offer, Keiji grabbed onto the hem of Kenma’s hoody to provide him of running into an obstacle.

“Oh my... what did Koushi-niisan think, leaving us with Oikawa…? Everyone new how this was going to end…”Keiji grumbled, almost at his limit of bearing with that annoyance. Kenma scrunched his nose, muttering

“It really was obvious…want to ditch him?”

They already reached the main gate anyway. Making sure Tooru didn’t keep attention to their whisper they tried to sneak away when Tooru kept, again, still, to please some of the girls fawning over him. But they already were surrounded.

“Oikawa-senpai! Your last volleyball match was incredible!”  
“Oikawa-senpai, would you mind accepting these cookies? I stayed up late yesterday to make them especially for you!”  
“Oikawa-senpai, please, would you take a picture with us?”

And before Keiji could snap, a miracle happened. Out of nowhere, so it seemed, a volleyball hit right the back of Oikawa’s head, and with Tooru’s shriek it went dead silence.  
“Finally…” The twins breathed out heavily.

“Oi, Trashkawa, stop blocking the way! Do you need some glasses to see that there are people trying to get through? And here I was thinking you had at least some common sense, Dorkkawa” a voice hollered, coming from one of the four guys that also tried to sneak through the mass of people flocked around the now again pouting Tooru.

The spiker was about Kenma’s height, but sturdier, with rather short, spiky hair, and his frown didn’t seem to vanish that often. Nevertheless he looked capable and actually nice to talk to. Next to him stood a really scary looking guy with short, dark hair, broad shoulders and arms, as well with enormous thighs. Although he was the smallest of the group, only by an inch or two, it did certainly not lessen that guys intimidating aura. But he was probably just really pissed, because after seeing Oikawa’s speechless face he actually had trouble to keep that face up.  
The other two didn’t even bother to hide their amusement, both wearing a smug, shit eating grin. Both of them were having incredibly weird hairstyles. The tallest one was even taller than Tooru, a bit lanky next to the rather sturdy guy, but still muscular. Somehow he gave off a catlike vibe, and had an incredible mess of a black bedhead. He was leaning against his slightly shorter counterpart, a guy with silvery-black hair, which stood straight off his head, parting slightly like two horns, similar to an owl.

But soon enough Tooru found his tongue again. Frustrated he huffed: “Sooo rude, Iwa-chan! I was just trying to be nice! And you know that I only have to wear my glasses when I’m reading too long on a computer! That’s what you’re getting for trying to think without a brain, Iwa-chan, you are really going to hurt yourself if yo-“

Before said ‘Iwa-chan’ could grab the volleyball the guy with the scary face had tucked under his arm to throw it once again against Oikawa’s head, Keiji finally snapped. Kenma had been leaning more and more into his twin, trying to get away from the people that hadn’t yet even shown at least a sign of going to leave, while this dork kept ranting and ranting.

“Oikawa-san” he began, shooting Tooru his death glare. Tooru halted and stared at him, gulping.  
“Maybe you should follow your own advice instead. And actually wear your glasses more often. Because if you would kindly take a look around you could notice you are the cause of blocking the whole gate.”

He shortly paused; that at least seemed to get some of the people moving, except of some girls that were too deep in shock, including the quartet of friends that looked in a mix of awe and surprise.

“You know why our brother asked for your assistance...” he glanced at Kenma, who finally seemed to breathe almost normally again, easing his grip on his twin’s arm.  
“So if you could kindly use your brain now? I actually don’t care at the moment if you are hurting yourself or not in the process, Oikawa-san!”

The rest of the thread was only left to hear for the other six guys, because Oikawa’s fans had escaped as soon as Keiji started to speak again. Tooru gulped again, faking a crooked smile. Oikawa knew the reason very well. Koushi had entrusted the guys to him to keep an eye on them, especially on Kenma, as he would get anxious from time to time, especially at events like this. So their big brother preferred Tooru guiding them, as the twins knew him very well. He being on the volleyball club was also an advantage, since this was, surprisingly enough, the only club the two were interested in. But instead of preventing Kenma from getting anxious, he was causing it this time. Tooru had messed up, and he knew it.

“B-but Kei-cha-“Keiji glared. If that moron said that name again now he would take that volleyball and serve it right into that pretty face.

”All right, all right! I-I’m sorry Keiji-kun, Kenma-kun! I will be more careful, I promise! J-just don’t tell Kou-chan about this, ok? He’s even scarier than you when he’s angry! You definitely are related, so could you please stop looking at me like that now?!”

Kenma soothed his twin by petting his arm, easing his glare a bit.

“I’m already ok now, it’s alright” he said, standing on his own again, only fumbling a bit with his handheld.

But before Keiji could response to that, the bad hair duo couldn’t contain themselves any longer. The black bed hair guy burst out laughing, clasping at the other, and wiping a tear away. The scary face guy hid behind his hand to muffle a laughter, and even furrow face seemed to lose a bit of this sternness of his, actually grinning bright, yet daring. The owl guy, still wearing a stunned expression, dared to speak up first.

“oyaOyaOYA, did you actually just scared the shit out of Oikawa Tooru by SASSING him?! I-I think I just fell in love” the guy exclaimed, only to mutter the last part. But they all heard him anyway, forcing a little shade of red on Keiji’s cheeks. He averted his eyes a bit and was just about to say how it wasn’t a big deal as Oikawa once again escaped his frozen state.

“Koutarou-chan! How rude! I’m not scared of him! But you actually don’t know how scary his brother can be! Even Iwa-chan can’t compete with that!-”

“Hee~ that sounds rather interesting, Shittykawa, I’d definitely like to see that some time!”

“Oh just shut it, Iwa-chan! And Tetsu-chan and Dai-chan, could you sto-“

“Haaaah? You didn’t just call me that, didn’t you?” Scary face’s, probably ‘Dai-chan’s’, scary face appeared again.

“Yiiee- Sawamuraaa, cut it out now will you? I really had eno-”

Again Tooru couldn’t end his sentence. But rather because of wrath he was interrupted by a soft, tingling laughter that Kenma couldn’t contain anymore, bubbling up his throat. Even Keiji, Kenma’s own twin, didn’t hear that often, so he was as nearly as surprised as the others, who barely even noticed him standing there. Now shaking with laughter he had to grab onto Keiji again, who supported his brother a bit.

“Oh my god...” he wheezed, “I already said I’m fine, didn’t I“

-He had to wipe a tear from the corner of his eyes-

“And honestly, Tooru! Why do you always have to dig your own grave? Keiji and I already told you so many times to stop calling people that! I won’t tell Koushi-nii, but how can you actually be afraid of him? You even came up for him with ‘Mr. Refreshing’ once!” He took a deep breath, having almost settled himself again.

“Seeing you so worked up like that is really funny, Tooru, but I think we should hurry now, because we’re really going to run late if we don’t-“

“You finally called me Tooru!” Forgetting he was pouting just now he scooted over to hug Kenma, but was stopped with the boy’s hand in his face instead.

“Knock it off, would you?” he chuckled, leaving a little bit pouty, but still smiling Oikawa behind.

“Bro?” bed head ‘Tetsu-chan’ asked ‘Koutaro-chan’.

”Yeah, bro?” he answered, still in daze.

“I think I just fell, too…” he mumbled, earning himself a friendly slap on the head from ‘Dai-chan’.

”What the heck, Sawamura!”

“Talk about that stuff later, the boy is right. The speech should start any moment now. We, too, have to get going.”

Directing his words now to the twins he added:

“I figure since you are here with Oikawa you are most certainly going to stop by at our volleyball club later on. We will all be there since we are members, so we could continue our chat there if you want to. I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way.”

“Alright, we will meet you there then, Sawamura-san”, Keiji responded while Kenma just gave him a little smile and a quick nod in agreement. But Oikawa was already urging the twins to get going, so they started to sprint inside the building, reaching the hall barely in time, to hear the greeting speech of the headmaster and the different facility heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until here, I hope you enjoyed this two chapters so far! The next one is already in progress, but I don't know when it will be finished. So if you don't mind, please stay put and tell me what you think about "Crow's Meadow" so far! It would also be interesting to know what you would expect to happen later on, so don't hestitate to share your opinion with me!  
> Greetings,  
> Yunaname


End file.
